The present invention relates to a variable speed pulley and more specifically relates to pulley half construction for such a pulley.
It is common practice to construct each of the pulley halves of a variable speed pulley by stamping or otherwise forming a plate such that it defines a belt engaging surface and to rivet the formed plate to a central hub. This type of pulley half construction is not entirely satisfactory since under high speeds and forces the rivets of the pulley half tend to loosen resulting in failure of the formed plate in the area of the rivets and/or in the belt engaging face of the formed plate separating from belt engagement.